Source of Fire
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: An extra-credit assignment for Dalia Falmea. The true power of a fire wizard.


A/N: Hello readers! When you're a fire wizard like me (or Jr. Scribe) people always think all you do is burn things and channel the power of pure destruction or something like that. Those people are storm wizards and I don't know why they're talking. Honestly it's not. There is a lot more that goes into being a fire wizard and I'm writing this extra-credit report just to prove it (that and I blew my test so it's either this or summer school and summer school in Ravenwood is tough). So here is my report. I hope a storm wizard reads this one day and realizes he was wrong. Then gets eaten by a stormzilla.

HOW TO BE A GREAT FIRE WIZARD

AN ORAL REPORT BY EVAN FIRERIDER, MAGUS PYROMANCER

The magic of fire. With it we have birthed the schools of life, myth and, to some extent, balance. Clearly it is the greatest of all the schools of magic, but why is so often confused with hate and destruction? Why is the miracle feared? Ask a storm wizard where fire's power comes from. They'll most likely say "easy. A fire wizard's power comes from hate and a drive to destroy everything in their path." This is incorrect. And, honestly, look at all the damage storm wizards have caused. Why are we the bad guys? The answer: they do not understand the true meaning of fire. Fire wizards are deep thinkers, philosophers, poets. We see things beneath the surface. Fire can be many things but it will almost always appear how you see it. A typical storm wizard would argue "Nu uh. If that's so then why have so many things been burned downed by fires? And what about all the evil fire wizards out there who destroy everything for no reason? You guys are as evil as death wizards." I would like to point out quickly though: death wizards aren't really evil or emo. Some are but most "emos" are ice wizards. Anyhow, yes, some fire wizards are evil but no, they don't randomly destroy things without purpose. They typically do have some goal in mind or grand ambition they are trying to achieve but they aren't evil without purpose (and it's not like there aren't any evil storm wizards out there). But instead of staying on the defensive side of the argument, I'm gonna assault with some hard hitting evidence with the destructive force of a storm wizard.

A fire wizard's power comes from…. Fire (gasp!). It's that simple. Really. Just summon fire. It's what happens next that's important. Fire is, as I said, how you see it to be. If you see it as pure destruction then that's what it will become. It will spread and literally destroy everything in its path. But if you see fire for what it really is, as essential tool for survival, a powerful ally, one of mankind's greatest gifts, then that's what it will become. That's why fire wizards are skilled at healing. Not as good as a life wizard of course, but better than the other schools.

I've once seen an arrogant storm wizard say "fire magic is easy, all I have to do is channel my hate and rage and I'll be a powerful fire wizard! And since I just failed a test, this will be easy!" I don't know how but he actually managed to cast scald (no it wasn't a treasure card). I am almost happy to say that it backfired and the fires consumed him. He was severely burned and scarred for life, traumatized by even the word _fire._ Honestly, that was his fault (and yet we fire wizards were still blamed). The point is, if someone believes fire to be nothing but rage and destruction that's what it will become. The rules for this, however, must change for combat. In combat we have to unleash the power of fire to defeat our enemies. However, even then our power doesn't come from rage and destruction. It comes from passion and drive. The drive to win and defeat our enemies. Granted, one could tap into the power of fire through rage. That would be extremely powerful and would be likely to incinerate your opponent, but if you were to do that it is likely that your own power would consume you. In a sense though, this makes fire more powerful than storm. Storm's strength is limited by science and facts but the power of fire is limitless.

I hope this gets things sorted out and that people will begin to really understand the power of fire. More importantly, I need this to get a passing grade. I hope young fire wizards read this and unleash the true power of fire. Then burn some storm wizards. Peace.


End file.
